The presently disclosed subject matter relates to a physiological parameter measuring apparatus and a physiological parameter measuring system.
Since congenital heart disease in a neonate often threatens the life, it is very important to early detect such disease. In a medical institution such as a hospital treating neonates, therefore, screenings for critical congenital heart diseases (CCHDs) are performed. A related art screening method is based on a measurement of an arterial oxygen saturation (SpO2) of a neonate.
US2013/0190581 A1 discloses a method for CCHD screening, and a pulse oximeter for performing the screening method. In the screening method, SpO2 at a right hand finger and SpO2 at a toe are measured by pulse oximeters, and screening for the likelihood of CCHD is performed based on the difference of the measured SpO2s. The measurement results of the SpO2s at the right hand finger and the toe, and a result of the CCHD screening are displayed on the screen of a display disposed in the pulse oximeter. Based on the result of the screening, the medical person determines whether a further examination such as echocardiogram is to be performed.
With this related art pulse oximeter, CCHD screening for one person may be performed promptly. However, a large hospital, a hospital for obstetrics, or the like treats a large number of neonates. Screening is performed a plurality of times at time intervals. In the case of a plurality of neonates, therefore, a probe of a pulse oximeter must be replaced. In such a case, a medical person needs to manage the sequence of the neonates who are to undergo screening, also to perform screening by using a pulse oximeter and to transcribe the results to medical records. When looking into the result of past screening of a specific neonate, the medical person needs to check the medical record of the neonate. In this kind of conventional procedure for the screening method, machine dependent steps and human and paper document dependent steps are mixed. Therefore, cumbersome works are required, and a large burden is placed on the medical person.